The Selina & Zatanna Chronicles: Breaking Point
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: The Kyle-Zataras visit the Watchtower, but the Green Arrow just can't leave them alone... Based on a story hint in "Surprises". SWEARING and FEMSLASH warnings.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this__._

_3. **IMPORTANT:** As readers of my previous stories might (though I highly doubt it) remember, the events of this story were hinted at in _Surprises_ (so you might want to read Part 4 that first if you haven't, or wish to refresh you memory, to whet your appetite for this!)__. Something happened prior to that story between Selina and the Green Arrow - something that brought Selina to tears in thinking back to it. This is what happened._

* * *

><p>PART 1<p>

The Catwoman hated the Watchtower.

Everytime she visited, part of her wondered why she bothered. If it was not for the fact her beloved wife insisted on returning, Selina Kyle-Zatara would gladly never step foot on the satellite again. As far as she was concerned, there were just too many pompous, up-their-own-arses _arseholes_. Not for being do-gooders: no, the reason Selina resented them so was the grief some of them gave her spouse.

Indeed, Zatanna was almost blackballed when she and Selina began a relationship. Selina knew it would be difficult for the magician, of course... but she did not realise how _petty_ some of her so-called friends would be. People like Aquaman, Captain Atom... and the bastard in Selina's face right now.

The Green Arrow.

As the archer continued to drone on, Selina had to keep reminding herself why she was there. For Zee. Always for Zee. Her wife was all that mattered. As amazing as it would have seemed a couple of years ago, the Catwoman would have done anything to make Zatanna happy. Even... risk losing her.

Zee was seven months pregnant. Those months had been a nightmare for Selina: all the stuff she had read and researched about pregnancies just would not go away. Specifically, the stuff she read about _failed_ pregnancies. In the worst scenarios...

No. Selina could not think that. She would not lose her wife. She would not _allow_ it. No matter what, Zatanna would survive her pregnancy, and she and Selina would be the proud mothers of five babies.

_Five_. Selina still had a time wrapping her mind around that.

Selina narrowed her eyes at Arrow, not really listening. How did Dinah put up with this for so long? Was something wrong with the blonde? Regardless, Selina's patience was threadbare. Just how long would this be an issue? How long would these jerks criticise Zatanna for finding love? Sure, Selina could understand the Leaguers having a problem to begin with: the Catwoman's reputation was legendary - if Selina did think so herself - but they had been together for years now. How much more proof did these idiots need?

Once more Selina chastised herself for letting Zee bring them back here. A space station orbiting Earth was the _last_ place a heavily pregnant woman carrying quintuplets should be. Selina should have put her foot down. But no: Zee had insisted, had claimed she still had friends here. She could have fooled Selina: the Catwoman could have sworn Zatanna was _persona non grata_ with some of the Leaguers. The gutter-level of respect these people treated the magician was stunning to Selina. Granted, Selina could not handle _any_ criticism of her beloved, but evenso...

"Are you even listening?"

Selina broke out of her musing at the Arrow's question. "I'm just waiting for you to say something intelligent. Good thing I didn't hold my breath."

Arrow looked at her increduously. "You stuck-up bi... "

Zatanna - who had been sitting at a table not two feet away, head in hands - suddenly spoke up. "_Ollie_! Don't you dare!" She went to stand up...

Selina would not have that. Her darling needed to keep off her feet - any exersion was too much. She elbowed Arrow out the way and put her hands on the magician's shoulders. "Zee, don't," she said as she gently pushed Zatanna back into her seat. "I can handle this."

"But... he said you... " Zee looked furious.

"I know what he said," interrupted the Catwoman, remembering how this all started. Zee and the other Leaguers in the room had begun discussing the upcoming wedding between Powergirl and Terra... and Arrow had made it abundantly clear the Kyle-Zataras should _not_ be invited. Not that Selina gave much of a toss, but Zee was hurt. The archer was not speaking for everyone - he clearly said it more out of spite than anything else - but the magician took it as another dagger to the back. And then Arrow began regurgitating the same crap he and others had said since their coupling: the Catwoman could not be trusted, Zee was insane, etc. etc., _blah blah blah_. It did not help matters that Ollie was not being challenged. The only other people besides the three of them in the Watchtower rec room were the Ray and Stargirl. And they were far too low on the pecking order to stand upto the veteran.

Selina walked towards the kitchen worktop. She needed a damn coffee if she was going to have to put up with this shit. "Don't turn your back on me!" came the Arrow's voice.

That was it. The Catwoman had had enough. She turned around to face the stupid archer with the stupid goatee and stuck her finger in his stupid face. "This has gone far enough! I don't care what you say about me, but you're hurting _my WIFE_, and I will _not_ stand for that! So get this through your empty head, for fucking numbskull - I _love_ Zatanna, and nothing you or anyone else says will change the fact that we're together, and we'll _always_ be together!" Selina took a moment to glance at Zee, who despite the hurt she was still feeling, smiled lovingly. Selina returned to Arrow. "So why don't you stop this broken record and just _accept it_, and accept Zee's decision?! She's always talking about how you're her friends... it would be nice if you _acted_ like it sometimes!"

Arrow narrowed his eyes. "No one here trusts you."

"I know for a fact that's shit," Selina said confidently. "But even if it was true, I don't care. Believe what you want - all that _matters_ is my marriage to Zatanna, and the family we're going to have. And if you don't like it, go fuck yourself."

"I thought she was crazy for marrying you," said Arrow, "but she must be _insane_ for carrying babies for the two of you."

"Ollie... " came Zee's voice.

"What's the matter, Ollie - jealous?" Selina mocked. "Why don't you go to your own heroine in fishnets?" As Arrow's eyes widened, Selina stroked her chin. "Oh wait, I forgot - she left you for someone who actually gives a shit about her."

"Shut up... " seethed Arrow.

"And why did she leave you?" asked Selina rhetorically. "Oh, that's right: you cheated on her - _again_!"

Arrow was visibly shaking, his fists balling. "You don't understand... "

"I understand perfectly," Selina responded, in more ways than one. She left unsaid how much damage the Robin Hood-wannabe had done to the Black Canary. There was a reason the blonde would periodically panic over her marriage to the Oracle. Why, at her weakest, she would beg Barbara never to leave her. It was because, thanks to Ollie, it was what Dinah expected. He had always left her hanging. But Selina knew better than to tell Arrow that: knowledge of the Canary's unfounded worry over Babs' love would only give the archer the pathetic idea he could steal her back. And though they were hardly best buddies, Selina would not let this bastard mess with Dinah again. Even Selina knew she deserved better - she deserved Barbara Gordon. Shaking her head, Selina turned back to the kitchen worktop.

Arrow pointed to the door. "Get out of here, you bi..."

Zee managed to get to her feet again and went towards the archer, his back to her. "Ollie, I _told_ you... "

"And take your stupid pregnant wife with you," Ollie sneered.

Something in Selina snapped. Her eyes widened, and all thought was replaced with pure fury. "_You SON OF A BITCH_!" She spun on the spot, her fist whirling in the air...

However, the Green Arrow's reflexes were impeccable, and he ducked...

And Zatanna was behind him...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this__._

_3. Readers of the past few years of the comics might be surprised at whom I have as the Flash. In my fanfiction canon, Barry Allen never came back._

* * *

><p>PART 2<p>

"How many fingers am I holding up?" asked the Martian Manhunter.

Zatanna Kyle-Zatara rolled her one working eye. "J'onn, I told you: I'm fine. Would you _please_... "

"Zatanna," interrupted J'onn J'onzz. "I must make sure you're... "

"I'm fucking coherent, J'onn," the magician snapped. "And you've told me the babies are fine. So would you please _leave_?" In the back of her mind, Zee knew she would have to apologise to the Martian for her rudeness. But that could wait: there was a more important matter to attend to.

Namely, her jibbering wreck of a wife.

J'onn took a glance at Selina, who was visibily shaking a few feet away. Without saying another word, he gave a slight nod and swiftly left.

Even before the door was shut behind the Martian, Selina was dashing towards her spouse. "OhGodohGodohGodohGodohGodI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'm_sorry_!" She hugged Zee tight and wept openly. "I'msosorryI'msosorrypleaseforgivemepleasedon't_LEAVEme_!"

Zatanna stroked Selina's face with her one free hand... the other holding the wet flannel to her black eye. "Darling, calm down."

"Don't hate me, _please_! Please don't leave me! _Please DON'T LEAVE ME_!" The Catwoman was hysterical.

Zee gripped her wife's face more forcefully. "Selina, _STOP_! Calm down, please!"

"I... I... " Selina's eyes were darting erratically.

"_SELINA_!" yelped Zee. "Please, my love - you must _calm down_!"

At that, Selina stopped jabbering... and burst into even more tears. "I hit you... I _hit_ you! Oh God... what have I _done_?!"

Zee stared resolutely at her beloved. "Selina, stop. Take a deep breath. I'm alright... I'm OK. It's alright... " Selina cried even more, weeping onto Zee's shoulder. Zatanna decided to let the former thief let it all out: she was clearly not listening to advice. Instead, Zee's mind wandered back to what happened - or at least, what she had been _told_.

It was her own fault, really. She should have listened to Selina and stayed in her seat. But she could not help it... with Ollie insulting Selina left, right and centre, Zee felt compelled to stop him. And with that final, "stupid pregnant wife" line... the sheer _contempt_ he said it with... Zee could not blame Selina for going for him. But he ducked, and the magician was behind him...

Zatanna was out instantly. Carrying five babies for seven months had left her with no tolerance or resistance. She just thanked all that was holy that Wally had arrived.

Indeed, the Flash just happened to enter the room an instant after Selina's fist made contact, and his hightened awareness allowed him to reach Zee before she hit the ground. Apparently, Selina immediately went into hysterics, holding her wife close and screaming at everyone to leave her alone. It was a wonder they managed to prise the Catwoman away to get Zee to the medibay.

Once the magician had come to, J'onn investigated the childrens' welfare. She had not hit the floor, but one could not be too careful: thankfully, they were unharmed. Which now, just left Zee with a hyperventilating spouse to calm. She made eye contact with Selina, and gasped: Zatanna had _never_ seen her wife so distraught. Selina looked utterly broken. "Listen to me," Zee soothed. "It was an accident. I don't hate you. I could _never_ hate you. And I could never _leave_ you. I love you with all my heart."

Selina's lip was trembling. "I didn't... I didn't mean to... I swear... I'd... I'd never hurt you... please... "

"Selina, _sshhh_," whispered Zatanna. "I know, love. I know... it was an accident. You were going for Ollie... "

"I'll _KILL HIM_!" Selina roared. "He... he made me... I just... I just couldn't... take it anymore! I'll kill _anyone_ who insults you! I... "

"_Stop_," ordered the magician. "Selina, you're hysterical. Just calm down. _Please_, my love... for me."

Selina began erratically shaking her head. "I'd never hurt you... I'd never hurt... I... please don't leave me... "

"Selina," Zee interrupted. "_Stop_. Take a deep breath... and listen to my voice." Eventually, the former thief seemed to take the advice. She took an audible gulp and closed her eyes, tears still streaming. "I don't hate you... " Zatanna continued. "I don't blame you... and I'm _NOT_ leaving you. Understand?"

Slowly, infinitesimally, Selina began to nod. "I love you so much... " she breathed. "I'd never hurt you... Please say you still love me... "

Tears began tricking down Zee's own cheek. Seeing her wife in this state was agonising - no one would _ever_ doubt the Catwoman's intentions if they saw her like this. "I do," Zee said sternly. "You _must_ believe that. I _still love you_. I _always_ will. I _swear_."

At that, Selina burst into tears again. She hugged Zee tight, who returned the embrace as much as she could. Deep down, she knew it would take a long time to recover from this. For _both_ of them...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this__._

* * *

><p>PART 3<p>

Ollie Queen was awoken by the annoyingly loud banging on his apartment door.

He raised his head, and immediately regretted it. A migraine hit him with the force of a Solomon Grundy punch, and he groaned loudly.

Ollie looked down from the sofa he was laying on, seeing the pile of beer cans littering the carpet. That explained the headache... and unfortunately, the door-banging continued. Staring at the floor, he thought back to what got him boozing in the first place. He groaned loudly this time, and not because of the hangover: sadly, he remembered only too well what happened at the Watchtower.

Somehow, he managed to roll off the sofa and eventually get to his feet. He took a moment to gather his bearings. At least the door had stopped making noises - maybe whomever had interrupted his drunken stupor had left. But regardless, he knew he had to check.

Once he reached the door to the apartment he had been renting since he once again lost his wealth, he looked through the eyehole... and groaned again when he saw who was behind the door.

_Shit_.

Resigning himself to his fate, Ollie unlocked and opened the door. He might as well get this over w...

The fist shot out before he said a word. Knocked for six, Ollie stambled back, quickly falling back on his arse. "Fuck!"

Dinah Gordon-Lance stomped into the apartment, a ball of fury. "You _fucking BASTARD_!"

Nursing his nose, Ollie struggled to his feet. "Hi, Di... "

He was quickly knocked down again. "Don't 'Hi' _me_, you _motherfucker_!" yelled Dinah. A decibal more and her Canary Cry would have activated. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are? What the _fuck_ is _WRONG WITH YOU_?"

On his feet once more, Ollie backed away several yards. "So... you heard."

Dinah looked incredulously at him. "Gee, you _THINK_?" She was firing daggers from her eyes. "Dammit, Ollie, I want to _kill you_ right now! Do you have _any_ idea what _you've done_?"

What came out of the Green Arrow's mouth next was wrong, he knew... but his stubbornness overrid common sense. "I'm not the one who hit Za... "

A third punch sent him slamming into the wall. "_You DARE_?" came the disbelieving shout. "You _dare_ try and blame Selina for this? Are you a _fucking IDIOT_?! This is all _YOUR FAULT_!"

Ollie had to dab his nose, which was now bleeding. "Dammit, Dinah, stop hitting me!"

"I'll keep hitting you until you get some fucking _sense_, you imbecile!" Dinah yelled. "What the hell got _into_ you, Ollie?! How could you treat them like that?! Why can't you get it into your thick head that they're together?!"

"How could _I_... ?!" Again, in the back of his mind, Ollie knew he should shut up. But he could not help himself. "You don't get it, Dinah! The things she said... they just wound me up!"

"Oh, _boo hoo_!" spat Dinah. "What exactly did she say that got the almighty Green Arrow so _upset_?"

Ollie's anger was flaring up again. "It was about you!"

At that, Dinah paused. "Me... ?"

"And Oracle," continued Ollie. "About you and Oracle. She said I was... jealous."

Dinah blinked a few times. "Oh my God." She shook her head in disbelief. "You're pathetic."

Now Ollie blinked. "What?" But then it hit him: how _was_ that supposed to be an explanation? Actually, this whole thing was going in completely the wrong direction. He was supposed to be _aplogising_: what happened to Zee made him sick, and he was perfectly aware whose fault it was. And it was not Catwoman's. "Wait, I... "

"Ollie, I can't help it if you still have a problem with me and Babs," Dinah said sternly. "But that's _no excuse_ to treat Zatanna and her wife like shit!"

"But she was _joking_ about it!" yelped Ollie, before he could stop himself. "I _won't_ be laughed at, Dinah! Especially not by the fucking _Catwoman_!"

"Oh, and I'm sure you were entirely innocent in all this," drawled Dinah, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure you gave her absolutely no reason to come back at you like that. If you can't take it, Green Arrow, don't dish it out." She ran her hand through her hair in exasperation. "Dammit, Ollie, what was wrong with you? Was it just because Diana made you and Captain Atom apologise and ask Zatanna to return? Are you really that _petty_?"

Ollie closed his eyes, trying to stem his rage. It was the same rage he felt when Selina mocked his past with Dinah. He just saw _red_. He could not help the scathing parting insult he gave regarding Zatanna. In the back of his mind, the Arrow realised how much of a hold Dinah still had on him. His blackbird always did this to him: whatever the emotion, it was maximum. There was no middle ground for Ollie when it came to the Black Canary. "Look... I _do_ feel bad. Dammit, look at the state I'm in!" He waved at the can-littered floor. "Even _I_ know I went too far! It's just... you weren't there... " he whispered.

"Shut up, you crybaby," said Dinah. "Don't pretend you're the victim here, Ollie. Believe me, I was as doubtful as anyone about Selina, but even _I_ can see she's genuine. And as for Babs and I - well, get over it. I gave you chance after chance, and you blew it everytime. Now I'm with someone who actually makes me _happy_... happier than _you_ could ever _hope_ of making me. And if you can't deal with that - then that's your damn problem, Ollie. Not mine. And not Zee or Selina's. If I _ever_ hear about you taking out your insecurities on them again, I'll rip your damn sack off."

With that, she turned and strode to the doorway, but stopped shy of leaving. "And if you think I'm bad... " she said over her shoulder, "wait 'til Bruce sees you."

TO BE CONCLUDED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this__._

* * *

><p>PART 4<p>

Zatanna looked at her reflection in the mirror, at the massive bruise that was hiding her eye. Yep, that was a beaut, all right.

She sighed as she thought back to the past couple of days. After the Kyle-Zataras had gotten the all-clear from J'onn and returned home, Selina had begun to slowly revert to her normal self. Once the ex-burglar apologised for what seemed like the trillionth time, and Zee had repeatedly - _repeatedly_ - assured her they were not breaking up, Selina had gone into... _denial_ was not the right word. But she flat-out refused any further discussion on the matter. It seemed as far as the Catwoman was concerned, that day at the Watchtower was in the past.

Zee tutted at the idea. She knew very well it would plague Selina for a long, _long_ time. Her wife was just putting on a front. Sooner or later, the magician would have to bring it up again, so that Selina could better come to terms with it. But not now: Zee knew the guilt and shame were still too raw for Selina. However, Zee was determined not to let this fester too long. They had to get past this - and they would. Zatanna knew they would overcome this, eventually.

Zee turned away from the mirror and slumped into bed. As always, she knew it would take considerable effort - given her size - to get in a position where she was comfortable. She loved being pregnant, but she was about ready for the five babies to arrive now, that was for sure.

As she waited patiently for her spouse to finish in the bathroom, Zee glanced back at the mirror - then frowned. She sharply turned away - she would _not_ let this black eye get to her. Not that she was angry with Selina - nothing could be further from the truth - but she was angry over what it represented. For a couple of weeks, at least, Selina would be forced to see it. And there was nothing Zee could do.

Indeed, she no longer had the energy to cast a healing spell. Several months carrying quintuplets, plus Poison Ivy's attack, and now _this_ - it was too much. Her magic was gone. For how long, she did not know - nor did she particularly care, to be honest. As long as the children were alive, then Zee could live without magic. She was just upset she could do nothing to hide her injury from her beloved. She knew it would be a constant reminder to Selina of that terrible day.

That said, Zee decided to face the middle of the bed - after much determined rolling. She would not sleep with her back to her wife: she wanted Selina to know she supported her, that she did not blame her. Sure, Selina could have kept back that crack about Dinah, but it was not as if Ollie did not have it coming: he just kept sniping at Selina every chance he took. And he was not the only one. Eventhough the Leaguers who still had a problem with Zatanna's wife were very few now - time had finally proven to most of them the Catwoman's intentions were true - as far as Selina was concerned, just _one_ person giving the magician grief was too many. But those that shout the loudest are the easiest heard... and Ollie was never shy of giving his opinion.

But what happened in the aftermath shocked Zatanna. Ollie had _quit_ the League. If he chose to leave of his own accord or been "persuaded" to by Bruce or someone else, was unknown. But regardless, the Green Arrow had resigned. A similar thing happened when he learnt about Dinah's coupling with Barbara: he quit over protest. Looking back now, it was quite sad. And while the loss of Arrow was a blow to the Justice League... personally, things would be alot more calm. For one thing, Zee would not have to keep Selina from trying to murder the archer. But more seriously, there would be alot less criticism of the Kyle-Zataras now.

And it was already showing. Powergirl was another doubter of Catwoman, and let it be known she was less than thrilled with Zee's marriage... but just today, the Kyle-Zataras got a formal invitation to Karen's wedding to Atlee - signed and everything. Zee could not help but grin. The news about what happened must have spread like wildfire; and, more to the point, whom was responsible. Add to that Selina's reaction - hysterics - and she was gaining supporters by the day.

The bathroom light going off brought Zatanna out of her musings. With a final sigh, she decided to focus on _now_. Forget Ollie. Forget the League, even. All that mattered was her family.

Selina climbed into bed - still in her nightie, much to Zee's disappointment - and rested her head looking at her spouse. "I... "

Zee stroked her cheek. "Yes, my love?"

Selina stared at the black eye... and the tears started. "I'm... "

Zatanna smiled lovingly. "I know, sweetheart. It's alright. Do you want to talk... ?"

Selina tried to blink away the tears. "I... I can't. Not yet. I just... "

"It's OK," Zee soothed, wiping her beloved's cheek dry.

Selina took the hand at her face and brought it to her lips, kissing it tenderly. "Th... thank you for understanding. And... thank you... for still loving me."

Zee felt her own, working eye well up. "Now and forever."

THE END


End file.
